


They Lied About Death

by Kaesteranya



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What gives you the right to fuck with our lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Lied About Death

Auron could no longer remember what food actually tasted like anymore, and around Braska’s daughter and the rest of her guardians he had to pretend that he did. He took care around them, avoiding contact with flesh lest they realize that the chill in him went beyond his fingers and the look in his eyes. He stepped warily around Kimahri, for surely the Ronso would be the first to realize that he had no heartbeat and that blood ran only too sluggishly in his veins if he wasn’t careful.

 

This existence was true agony. He knew nothing but pain and eternal waking, with a feeling of exhaustion in his bones that he couldn’t get rid of because he could no longer sleep and it had been far too long for him to be anything. Food and drink turned to ash on his tongue, and no other sensation reached him beyond the cold. The only reason why he continued taking in the liquid fire from the gourd at his waist was because it was the only sort of warmth that reached him now. That, and there was something therapeutic in the methodic repetition of such an action. Perhaps it brought him back to his days on the road with Braska and Jecht, the loudmouth blitzer from Zanarkand. Perhaps he was trying to remember the other things that were supposed to come with the drinking.

 

If anyone would ask him Auron would say that he found that he was afraid of losing his memories the most. He had conquered death already; here he was, unsent amidst a summoner and her troupe, a ghost with a purpose. But what lay beyond death beyond the possibility of losing everything that you are, everything that you were, and in effect everything that you should have been if you had gone on living?

 

Suddenly talk of stories and weaving them felt very hypocritical but Auron figured that it wasn’t a dead man’s place to say.


End file.
